Coming Home
by shikigami-kun
Summary: Set during Side B, another chat between Ken and Aya. Please Read and Review!


TITLE: Coming Home  
AUTHOR: Arldetta/shikigami-kun  
WARNINGS: mild shounen-ai  
PAIRINGS: Ran/Ken (I just love this pair!)  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Weiss. I still make no money off this. I am still poor. Please don't sue. :(  
SUMMARY: Another night chat between Ken and Aya. Nothing special. Mostly – and I REALLY HATE to say this – it's just sap. Oh, and this is set during Side B! I wanted to try a slightly different dynamic with them. ;)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know there have been a few out there lately that are on similar lines. I mean a few of us seem to be in a rather introspective mood, and this does play into that. However, if all goes according to plan this is a prelude to the little fic I am writing for Ken's b-day. –crosses fingers AND toes- Anyway, I hope you like this little ditty. Please offer whatever feedback you desire. I will take it all! Thank you very much for reading! . :D

WKWKWKWK

It was late. The house was quiet. A motorcycle pulled up in the alley behind and shut off. At least one of the fold had returned. The back door that led to the kitchen opened and a person entered. Years of experience evident as the figure moved into the room as stealthy as a cat. And it was also years of experience and familiarity that told him who exactly it was. The brunette pulled off his jacket and slung it over the back of a chair. Next, he moved over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle from the top shelf. Then he moved to another shelf and picked up a small bottle and a small cup. Pouring some of the liquor into the bottle, he went to the micro and popped it in for a couple minutes. He stepped into the adjoining living room and noticed the figure on the couch for the first time since he arrived.

"Hey." Ken glanced around and noticed how quiet and dim the room was. Looking back at his old teammate he asked, "So where is everyone?"

Aya had been waiting patiently for Ken to notice him. With a small smile, he answered, "They went out to the movies."

"You didn't go?"

"I wanted to finish a book I've been reading for a while."

"Did you?"

"No, I turned on the telly for some background noise and started watching some show."

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, it was interesting. I may actually start watching it regularly."

"What was it about?"

"A group of people who works 'beyond the government.' Basically it's a cross between X-files and CSI, more or less. Apparently it's a spin off but it seems pretty interesting."

"That's cool." Just then the micro beeped. Ken turned to get it then paused glancing back. "You want some?" Aya nodded and Ken went to the kitchen to retrieve the small bottle and _two_ little cups. After he returned, Ken slid down between the couch and the little table. He poured out the sake and handed one to Aya

Behind him, Aya shook his head lightly recognizing Ken's position. It was something the younger brunette always did and even after all these years did so still. It was nice seeing something so familiar again. Although, there was one change now. Back in the days of Weiss it would have been Ken talking up a storm the whole time while Aya would have only spoken when prompted. It appeared that their roles had been reversed for the moment. Usually, Ken got quiet when something was on his mind, as most people do. And yet, Aya always thought it unnatural for the vibrant young man. Taking a sip, he noticed Ken had already finished his cup but had not refilled it yet. Taking the opportunity, he said, "Thank you."

For a moment, Ken didn't seem to realize Aya had spoken. Quickly he recovered though and responded, "No problem. It's not the best stuff, I know but the best I found at the store a while ago." He refilled his cup then, but didn't drink anymore. Instead he seemed to be staring into the cup. Absently, he carried on, "What movie did they go see?"

"Doesn't matter. They mentioned something about trying for a double feature and being home late."

Ken nodded, knowing that sometimes they didn't bother with predetermined plans and allowed the moment to take them. Aya sipped quietly at his sake while Ken just swished it around. A soft murmur from the telly could be heard along with the gentle flicker of lights in the encompassing reticence. For some minutes they sat until at last Ken's tenor cut through, "Why are you here?"

Perplexed by the question, Aya asked, "Ken?" The younger man's back was to him still and nothing else seemed forthcoming. "As I said before, I wasn-"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Ken? I don't understand…"

"The other night when we were on the mission, the target asked me that. I answered with my claw. It's not the first time I've been asked that but for some reason I can't seem to get the question out of my head. I've been trying to figure it all out. I mean, I know that it started out as a way to protect the innocent. A way to get revenge. A way to feel useful again. But why am I here now? I found out who framed me and I killed him. I've protected the innocent as best I could but it's getting harder and harder to see the world as such. And is anything we do any more really helping the world?"

"We have to believe so."

"Things were clearer back then. But then we broke up, went our separate ways, only to meet up again later on when the need arose. Only to break apart again. I have tried so hard to lead a normal life. I tried to get a regular job and pretend I was like everyone else. But then I would get restless and I just couldn't keep it up. I don't belong in that world anymore. I've only know this one for so long. Sometimes I think my time in the J-League was just a dream, a fantasy I made up so that I had something outside this life. Something I could strive to regain. But I don't think I ever really had it. So what did I have? Nothing. Just the night and death."

"Ken…"

"Omi has Kritiker. Yoji has his new life. And you still have your sister, even though you probably haven't seen her in a long time. But when Weiss broke up, what did I have? I was lost and confused and battling my need to kill. I needed time to sort things out, so I went to prison. But Omi eventually pulled me out and gave me something to do. He didn't think brooding would help me, so once again I became Kritiker's dog. Eventually he pointed me here, but really where else could I have gone?"

Aya didn't no how to respond to that so instead of filling the gap with frivolous words, he remained silent. After a heartbeat Ken continued. "But what about everyone else? To be honest, I still know very little about our teammates. I feel bad for Yuki and Michel. They're too young to be caught up in this life. But it doesn't look like they're about to quit. So I guess I just have to accept that. Free seems to be searching for himself. And Chloe is just a flamboyant ass. So that leaves just you, Aya.

"Why are you here? Why do you stay? You left Weiss, not once but twice. You've joined other teams and left them too. How long will you stay? Why are you here?" Finally Ken had come back to the question that started this line of discussion. And for the first time, he turned back to look directly into amethyst eyes.

Aya was dumbfounded. He had never truly entertained the idea of why he was here, and he most assuredly never expected it to be Ken to pose the question. So how does he answer now that he's been asked? And can he even explain it to the man who has beseeched him. He looked into that chocolate gaze and felt a warmth wash over him. A soft smile played at the corner of his mouth as he absorbed and basked in the sensation. "Because I'm just like you. I've contented myself knowing that Aya is safe and living life. But I no longer belong in her world. I've been trying to find my own place since then. And it's true that I've joined and left a number of teams. But that is because we had a common purpose and once we had found a resolution, I would leave."

"So when this business with Orphan Drug is over, will you leave again?"

"No. I think I may stick around for a while yet. Unless something more compelling comes up."

"Why? If you've left all those other times, why stay now?"

"In the beginning I was young and stubborn. I thought I could face the world and what it had to throw at me alone. But over time, I've learned the value of a team. And more importantly being able to rely on others when I wasn't able to do it all myself. Sometimes, having a comrade that you can put all your trust in gives you more strength than you ever thought possible. When I was first approached and offered a spot on Kriptonbrand, I had every intention of leaving once Orphan Drug was taken care of. However, situations change and I don't see myself leaving any time soon."

"Is it because of Yuki? You two were together in New York, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were there together but that isn't the reason I want to stay."

"One of the others perhaps? Chloe?" Aya shook his head no. "Then why, when you've bounced around so long?"

"Because of you." He smiled fully now. He could see the tumultuous conflicting feelings in those mocha eyes. He went on, "When I first arrived, you said that you came here for me. That despite everything else you tried you were never satisfied unless you were by my side. And the honest truth of it is that I felt the same, I just never realized that that was what was missing in my life. Why I couldn't bring myself to stick with anyone else. Because no matter what I never felt like I was home. At least not until you walked back into my life. The moment I saw you, I knew I was home. And then you told me how you felt about it. That's when I knew that as long as you are by my side, I'm home. From now on, we stick together. If the time comes that you want to leave. Let me know so I can go with you. And should I decide to go, I will let you know. You will come with me, won't you?"

Ken was so shocked by Aya's words that he couldn't even find his voice. Instead he just put his head down so that his forehead rested on the redhead's knee. For years, he had wondered if there would come a time when Aya would understand and accept him. He had tried on a couple of occasions to express what he felt. And it always seemed as if the older man had no idea what he was talking about. He had almost garnered some hope again when they were reunited. But since then nothing had really changed. And he had even begun to question his decision to come here. He just had no where else to go. Lost.

From his perspective, he wasn't sure what was going through the brunette's mind. Ken had not responded and without being able to see into those chocolate portals, he could not gauge the younger man's reaction. Perhaps Ken just needed time to collect his thoughts, so he would have to be patient. And that was something he excelled at. Without even thinking a pale hand reached out and combed through coffee strands. The gesture was both calming and natural for him, so he kept running his fingers through the silken waves. Waiting.

For just a moment, he stiffened at the first touch. Uncertain what the gesture was. But as the motion continued he could feel the tension slowly drain from him only to be replaced by a warm and comfortable feeling. Soon he cozied up to the man that meant more to him than he ever imagined. Making himself more comfortable by turning so his cheek lay against a thigh and one arm draped over the legs that supported him. He took in a deep breath, catching the slight hint of rose in the air and sighed. "Ran," he said softly, "I'm home."

Ran was both surprised and delighted by the use of his real name. Like Ken, it was almost as if the name was something he heard in a dream long ago. Not the person he had been what seemed like a lifetime ago. Still, there were moments when he remembered who that was and longed for a time he could be that boy again. Someone who was carefree and innocent, but most of all loved. While he knew it was no longer possible to be innocent, he could still dream about being loved. He and Ken have both had hard lives. Both have lost everything. Both have been lost. They have a shared past, one full of hardship and pain. But also triumph and courage.

Yet through it all, they have always had each other, even if it was just in thought. Perhaps it was not a conscious realization, at least not until this moment, but one they sought solace in when alone. And now they no longer have to be alone. Finding comfort in each other.

Glancing down at the warm familiar form next to him he smiled. "Me too, Ken, me too." Drifting off into a peaceful sleep, the pair stayed like that well into morning.

WKWKWKWK

Well, there you go. Like I said, nothing special. But sometimes it's the little moments you treasure most. Anyway, don't forget to review! I know that little 'go' button down there is calling you! Sometimes it's good to listen to the voices. ;) Thanks for reading!

Oh and for those who may be wanting something more on MMH, I am trying! I just can't seem to get past the next chap. I'm still hoping by doing this little vignnies I might be able to get the creative juices flowing again. Wish me luck! . :D

Shiki-kun


End file.
